What Does the Fox Say
by Badass Courtney
Summary: Geoff wants to show his friends a video. What will they think?


A/N: I want to try a one-shot, and why not over a music video? My band teacher showed my class this video and it is hilarious and a little disturbing. If you haven't seen the video, you should!

My POV!

Geoff is sitting at the friendship table, leaning over his laptop, trying to huridly finish his Government report. On the screen, an add for the most popular songs on ITunes pops up. Geoff being Geoff, he clicked on the add. The first video was Mirrors by Justin Timberlake and the second one was Blown Away by Carrie Underwood, but the third song was by far the most bizarre song he had ever heard.

"Duncan, DJ, get over here. You have to see this!" Geoff shouts.

"What is it dude?" asks DJ.

"Its this video on Youtube. Its hilarious!" says Geoff. The trio peek at the screen and see a man saying strange animal noises.

"Whats' the guy doing? He looks retarded!" blurts Duncan.

"He was probally just really high!" says Geoff. "Bridge, Court, Gwen, and Trent! Come check this out!"

"What does he want now?!" says Gwen, annoyed.

"It might be good." retorts Bridgette. The four join the group, Gwen and Trent standing in the back, Bridgette sliding in next to Geoff, and Courtney gripping Duncan's hand tight. The group watches the two men singing on the screen in fox costumes flying. After that, they see a fox standing, and then dancing, and then talking.

"Well that just made fell stupid." says Courtney.

"Uh-huh." was heard within the group.

"Why did you show this to us?" asks Trent.

"This video and song is one of the 100 top songs on ITunes. I thought it was pretty good though." replies Geoff.

"No. That was the stupidest video I've ever seen. Dude, we need to work on your taste in music." says Duncan.

After the brief share of insults towards the video, the group parted ways. Courtney and Duncan headed down the hall towards Digital Media. Geoff and Bridgette headed back to the lab to return the computer. Gwen went to advanced art, and Trent went to individual band lessons singing the song.

* * *

A few hours later, the group is at the local sub shop.

"I HAVE THAT RETARDED SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!" says everyone.

* * *

What does the fox say by Ylvis:

Dog goes "woof"

Cat goes "meow"

Bird goes "tweet"

And mouse goes "squeek"

Cow goes "moo"

Frog goes "croak"

And the elephant goes "toot"

Ducks say "quack"

And fish go "blub"

And the seal goes "ow ow ow"  
[Pre-Chorus] But there's one sound

That no one knows

What does the fox say?  
[Chorus 1] "Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"

What the fox say?  
"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"

What the fox say?  
"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"

What the fox say?  
"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"

What the fox say?  
[Verse 2] Big blue eyes

Pointy nose

Chasing mice

And digging holes

Tiny paws Up the hill

Suddenly you're standing still  
[Pre-Chorus 2] Your fur is red

So beautiful

Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet

A friendly horse

Will you communicate by Mo-o-o-o-orse?

Mo-o-o-o-orse?

Mo-o-o-o-orse?

How will you speak to that Ho-o-o-o-orse?

Ho-o-o-o-orse?

Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
What does the fox say?  
[Chorus 2] "Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"

What the fox say?  
"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"

What the fox say?  
"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"

What the fox say?  
"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"

What does the fox say?  
[Bridge] The secret of the fox Ancient mystery

Somewhere deep in the woods

I know you're hiding

What is your sound?

Will we ever know?

Will always be a mystery

What do you say?  
[Outro] You're my guardian angel

Hiding in the woods

What is your sound?

(Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do)

Will we ever know?

(Bay-budabud-dum-bam)

I want to (Mama-dum-day-do)

I want to I want to know! (Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)


End file.
